Conventionally, in radio communication systems, various radio access schemes are used. For example, in UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), which is also referred to as “W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access),” code division multiple access (CDMA) is used. Also, in LTE (Long Term Evolution), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) is used (for example, non-patent literature 1).
Also, adaptive modulation and coding (AMC) to adjust at least one of the modulation scheme and the coding rate adaptively, transmission power control to control transmission adaptively, and so on are known as link adaptation in radio communication systems.